First Night
by seddiefan2009
Summary: Sean's first night back from Ghana and he doesn't go home. He goes to Sue's house.


Sean shows up at Sue and Lexi's door at 2 am on August 23rd. He knocks lightly in case the girls are asleep but the door opens to a laughing Lexi who smiles and yells, "Sue! Your lova is here!"

Sean smiles as Sue comes running from her bedroom, straight into his arms. He drops his duffel bag to pick her up and spin her around. She kisses him immediately and he backs up into the hallway under her weight. He stops before he wakes the neighbors and puts her down. She smiles up at him as they walk into the apartment and then rubs her hand over her face.

"No offense but I'm going to need you to shave the beard before we make out," Sue declares leading him toward the bathroom.

Sean stops long enough to grab his bag before he follows saying, "You know if I had that incentive last time I had a beard I might have saved mom some tearful nights."

Sue smiles and plants a kiss on his cheek, "Sorry that's all you're getting until that thing is gone."

Sean doesn't fight it. He shaves off the beard. That's why he had come here first anyway. If mom saw it he was dead.

Once he's shaved and Sue has caught him up on everything that had happened at Spudsy's, the hotel, and her parents house, Sean pulls her by the hand to her living room and sits on the couch. He pulls her there too.

Sue finds herself straddling his lap and says, "Well Mr. Donahue it seems you had a plan in mind?"

"Sue," Sean starts, rubbing his hands up and down her sides, "I am so sorry that I left you. I know it must have been hard for you. It was for me too and you deserve so much better than that."

Sue smiles at him in that special Sue way of hers ands says, "Sean it's okay. We had three whole months to be together without actually being together. What other couple gets that? We are so lucky! Not only did we get 20 years to get to know each other as people but we got three months to get to know each other in a relationship before we could let kissing get in the way!" She sounds genuinely happy about this and Sean can't happy but smile. She is so positive. He is so lucky to have her.

"Well I hope now that I'm here and we know each other sufficiently we can spend the next three months doing nothing but kissing," He answers, planting a small kiss on her mouth.

His hands have come to rest at her waist and he wants very much to move them higher, or lower, he isn't picky, but this is the first time they've ever really made out and he knows that would be moving too fast.

They kiss for a while. At some point Lexi comes in and grabs something from the refrigerator but they pay her no mind. Not even when she informs them that it is 3am and she's turning the lights off. She does. But they don't care.

At some point as they are both getting dehydrated Sean breaks away from Sue's mouth and kisses her on the neck.

While her mouth is free Sue whispers into his ear, "You can move your hands up if you want."

Sean stops moving his mouth and pulls his face back to ask, "Are you sure?"

Sue smiles shyly and nods, "Up, nothing below the waist and nothing under the shirt. I'm not that kind of girl."

Sean kisses her again and takes no time to move his hands to her chest. He boobs are a handful each and he rubs them slowly. Sue moans into his mouth and rubs against him. That should make him want to pull back but he's wanted this for so long that it makes him push up in her. Sue leans back, falling onto the couch and pulling Sean with her. Sean grinds against her once before he comes to his senses and pulls back.

He's sure to so slowly. Mostly because he doesn't want to but also because he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. As he sits back Sue sighs.

"Thank you. I'm not ready for more but I wouldn't have stopped you," Sue admits. Though he has a hard time believing her. She is a force of nature and does not do anything she isn't ready for. Though he makes a note in his head to be super careful with her in the future.

Sean smiles ands responds, "Of course Suzy Q. I would never hurt you."

"Well I know that!" She exclaims as she sits up on the couch and leans her head on his shoulder.

Sean groans and grabs a pillow to put over his lap so she won't have to see what his current situation is but it just brings more attention to it because now Sue's eyes are big saucers.

"Okay so you go to the bathroom and take care of that," Sue says not looking him in the eye, "And then we'll go to bed and when you wake up I'll drive you to Orson and we can tell your mom that I picked you up from the airport."

"No need for that Suzy Q. I told her I was coming in tonight and that I would see her in the morning," Sean admits with a blush.

"Okay, then you still go take care of that and when you get back you can tell me all about Ghana until we fall asleep."

"Sounds like a plan."

The next morning Lexi wakes up ten to find Sean and Sue asleep on the couch. Sean is leaned into Sue who is sitting in the corner with her arm around him. She let's out an aww noise that makes Axl, who is talking too on video chat stop his rant about the lack of good jerky in Denver and ask what's up. So Lexi shows him and then Axl screams.

"Oh my GOD! GET OFF MY SISTER!"


End file.
